


Netflix

by SatansTrueMistress



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Because these cuties don't have enough fans, Fluffy I suppose, M/M, Short, Snarky Boyfriends, Watching The Walking Dead, kinda stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansTrueMistress/pseuds/SatansTrueMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel watch The Walking Dead. Its literally 518 words of them lying in their bed flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because my friend opalxscent on Tumblr are literally the only crew mates on this ship. It's shitty but it's at least contributing to the Ship  
> So here's this.

“We’ve watched almost literally every show on Netflix, Daniel.” Jack said, shoving his pillow more comfortably under his head with one arm.

“What about Scandal?” Daniel mumbled adjusting his head more comfortably on Jack’s chest.

“No, that doesn’t even look interesting.” Jack scoffed.

“For the love of God. _You_ pick a show then.”

“I don’t care what we watch.”

“I swear I’m going to beat you with my prosthetic leg.” Daniel deadpanned as he came to the top of the WII’s Netflix menu for the third time.

Jack laughed quietly. “Okay, how about this, we both close our eyes, you hold the down button then give the remote to me and I’ll do the same thing with the left button and whatever show it lands on is the show we watch.”

“Fine,” Daniel said, looking up at his boyfriend, “But I’m covering your eyes.”

“You don’t trust me?” Jack feigned indignation.

“I trust you with my life; I don’t trust you not to cheat.”

“Fair enough.”

 

* * *

 

“The Walking Dead.” Jack announced as he opened his eyes.

“Are you sure? I’ve heard that show is pretty gory.” Daniel asked, biting the inside of his cheek.

“You worried about a little blood, guts, and brains, Babe?” Jack chortled. Daniel could practically hear the smirk on his face.

“Fuck you, start the show.”

Jack laughed and rested his hand on Daniel's hip under his white shirt.

* * *

 

It was a good thing they both had the next day off, because Jack and Daniel didn’t sleep until it was five in the morning and they were halfway through season 2.

“She shot Daryl!” Daniel exclaimed, snuggling into the covers.

“They all wanted to at one point or another, apparently.” Jack replied as he clicked off the light.

“ _Why_? Daryl is great.”

“I’m personally a fan of Shane.” Jack shrugged, forgetting Daniel couldn’t see him.

“Again, _why_. Shane is such an ass.” Daniel asked, shooting a confused look at the dark form next to him.

“But he’s really attractive.” Jack yawned.

“Hmmm. I prefer blondes.”

Jack snorted and was silent for a moment. “Do you think the baby is Rick or Shane’s?”

“Uh…I don’t know. Okay, here’s my theory about Rick and Shane. They were totally gay for each other before it all started, right, and…you’re going to laugh at me, but what if Shane’s whole thing with Lori is a way of being close to Rick?”

“That’s a weird theory, but I guess it actually kinda makes sense.” Jack commended, “What made you think they were gay for each other though?”

Daniel yawned, “Because I can spot a gay from a mile away.”

Jack snorted, “Really.”

“Yeah. You? Mile and a half.” Daniel mumbled, finally closing his eyes as the first gray of dawn started to show through the curtains.

“ _Really._ ”

“Yeah, you were totally pining after me.” Daniel murmured, snuggling into Jack’s side.

“ _Excuse me_.” Jack nearly yelped.

“ _Yes._ Jack, go to sleep.” Daniel whined.

Jack shook his head and closed his eyes. “I love you, Daniel.”

“Mmm. I love you too.” Daniel murmured, already asleep.

Jack kissed Daniel’s brow.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is satanstruemistress. I have JackDaniels screen shots.


End file.
